


He's Not coming

by Starrdust31



Series: Mandalorian Tumblr Commissions [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Reader-Insert, Self Insert, Torture, the mandalorian saves you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrdust31/pseuds/Starrdust31
Summary: Captured and tortured for information on where the Mandalorian is you give up hope on him ever coming to find you, thinking he doesn't care. Little do you know the Mandalorian does care and would do anything to save you.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Male Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, mandalorian/ reader, the mandalorian/ you
Series: Mandalorian Tumblr Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018993
Kudos: 144





	He's Not coming

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Alternate-dimensions on tumblr "Hey! Could you do a mando x reader (female or gender neutral since I am gorl) where the reader is captured in order to lure the Mandalorian and the child to them and when he gets there the reader is like "he cares nothing for me" (trying to save them or something) and afterwards mando is really taken aback by it? Hope this makes sense I'm not good with words:)"

You spat the blood from your mouth as you stared down at the man in front of you. Your head throbbed and you could only open one eye; your other swollen shut. Your arms hung above your head, chained to the wall and you could feel one of your shoulders strain as it hung out of place and tried to support your weight.

The man whacked you in the gut again with the metal rod causing you to let out an agonizing scream.

"Tell me where the Mandalorian is and I'll stop," the man growled.

"Fuck you," you snapped back, more blood dripping from your mouth. "I'd rather die."

Another whack was sent across your gut. The rod gave off electric shock shocks and your body shook as the electric currents traveled through you. A white-hot burning sensation tingled every nerve through you as the rod seared your side. Spots appeared in your vision and another cry was ripped from you as tears filled your eyes. When the electricity finally left your body your legs gave out from under you and your shoulder gave a loud  _ pop!  _ as it was pulled further out of its socket.

This wasn’t the first time - nor the last- you have been put through this torture. You had been hanging there for at least a couple of hours if not most of the day. The man had captured you earlier that morning while you were in the market doing your shopping. The Mandalorian had given you a couple of credits to get the essentials while he left The Child with Peli and left to get his latest bounty. You assumed the man who kidnapped you had seen you and Mando part ways not far into the market. You were almost done with your shopping and were going to head back towards the ship when you felt an electric current through the back of your neck and the world faded. What you assumed was not long after you awoke in the dark, chained to a wall, and a man beating you senseless demanding to know where the Mandalorian is.

The man snarled at tased you with the end of the rod. "Tell me where he is." He stepped forward and grabbed your jaw in a vice tight grip, your lips just inches from his. “Or this is going to get a lot worse.” Sticking out his tongue the man licked from your chin up towards your ear; catching every drop of blood and sweat that rolled down your face.

Goosebumps rose across your skin as you tried to kick and squirm away, a useless whimper escaping your swollen and beaten lips.

“I’m not telling you,” You screamed out for the hundredth time. You finally got enough clearance to kick the man in the gut.

Stumbling backward the man dropped the rod and fell to the ground. Yelling the man stood and lunged towards you. One of his hands clasped itself around your throat as the other gave a couple of sharp punches into your gut, knocking the wind out of you.

“Fine then. I’ll just have to wait until he comes to collect his precious toy.” The man turned away and sat in the chair across from you. Pulling a pre-roll and a lighter from his pocket he lit it and gave a large puff.

Looking down you felt the tears start to roll down your face. “He won’t come for me. He doesn’t care. He wouldn’t risk his skin to save me. I’m nothing to him.”

Your body shook as the sobs ripped through your body. The Mandalorian wouldn’t come for you. Why would he? You were replaceable. You were only there to take care of the child. He could find someone else to do the job.

Your crying grew louder and you wish the man would just kill you already. Mando may not come to save you but you weren’t going to give up his location. He may not care about you but you cared about him.

“Oh for fucks sake,” You heard the man say as he stood.

You continued to sob as the man wrapped his fingers around your throat again. He took another drag of his roll and blew the air into your face. 

“If the tin man doesn’t care then he wouldn’t mind if I took his pretty toy and used it for myself.” You felt the end of his lit roll burn into your cheek as he whispered into your ear. “I wonder what you’d look like with a shiny collar on.”

***

The Mandalorian quietly stepped through the stone hallway as he followed your voice to where you were. He had been searching for you for a majority of the night and was ready to give up hope of finding you when a shopkeeper had said something about a man kidnapping you earlier than morning. Pointing him in the right direction the Mandalorian took off running in search of you.

When he reached the abandoned underground building you were in Mando was ready to burst in and take out whoever had kidnapped you. Knowing that was rash behavior he listened for any hint of your voice or the perpetrator. It wasn’t until he heard you crying and the man responding to using you for his own desires that the Mandalorian’s blood started to boil.

It wasn’t what the man had said or that he had kidnapped you that made him angry, but that you thought the Mandalorian didn’t care about you. It crushed him to know that you cared so much for him that you wouldn’t give his location but thought so little of him and that he wouldn’t come for you.

As soon as the man was done speaking the Mandalorian bolted from around the corner, blaster held high.

“Let them go.”

The man turned and looked at the Mandalorian, hand still clamped around your throat.

“Well, wasn’t my little friend here wrong about you. You would show up.”

The Mandalorian took a step closer and switch the safety off his blaster. “Step back and I won’t shoot.”

A grin spread across the man’s face as his fingers around your neck tightened. Spots started to fill your vision again and you could feel your body start to go slack.

“What is it Mando? Don’t like sharing your toys?”

“I’m not. A fucking. Toy.” You rasped out. “Especially not yours.”

Grinding your teeth together you took whatever last bit of strength you had and swung your legs up and around the man’s torso. Pulling him towards you, you threw your head forward and smashed your skulls together. Instantly the man let go of you and fell to the floor. Not even a second later the sound of blaster fire rang off the stone walls around you and you could smell burning flesh.

The man could trash talk you however much he wanted but you drew the line when he used that tone on The Mandalorian.

“ _ Cyare _ ,” you heard the modulated voice.

Looking up at Mando through your one good eye you choked out his name as blood continued to pool from your mouth.

Mando moved quickly as he unchained you let you fall into his arms. “Don’t speak. I’m here. I’ve got you.”

Holstering his blaster the Mandalorian slipped one arm behind your back and the other behind your knees; scoping you into his arms.

Your head rolled into his cold beskar and you felt relief as it soothed your aching face.

Making his way out of the building the Mandalorian looked down at you and spoke with a strained voice. 

“Y/N, I was so worried. I thought I lost you. I would never leave you. You’ve given me so much.”

“Mando,” you tried to speak again.

“No,” Mando shook his head. “Don’t speak. I need to get you back to the Crest and take care of you.”

Nodding your head you let the darkness swallow you and pull you under.


End file.
